


Ghost

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, demon, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin reflects on what haunting the bunker is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

Haunting the bunker was not how Kevin ever expected to be spending his afterlife. It was surprisingly boring since he couldn’t touch anything at first. He lost track of how many hours he sat in the library, pawing at the books and trying to move something. _Anything_. It was interesting what you learned after you died, the things you could see. While he was tied to the bunker, thanks to his father’s ring in the box of mementos in his room, that didn’t stop others from wandering through. Kevin developed a network of ghostly informants, people who could travel more than he could and could get the information he needed. Of course, many of them didn’t have the information he needed.

When he wasn’t trying to move things or get information, Kevin did the only other thing he could do: he watched. He watched Sam and Dean, realizing that it wasn’t Sam himself that had killed him. The arguments between the brothers were vicious and cold and Kevin wished they could see what he could. He knew they were still family, knew that they still loved each other. But neither had been taught how to express their frustrations with the other nor how to deal with those frustrations. Slowly, using that anger at his death and how the Winchesters were acting, Kevin learned how to control his surroundings. Some of his boredom was alleviated when he finally learned how to pull a book off the shelf and flip the pages. It turned into a sort of game, leaving relevant texts open to the right pages for the Winchesters to find on their hunts.

Being a ghost was a pain in the ass, really. Sure, it had its fun points but Kevin felt a searing rage bubbling deep within himself. It only grew worse as he used that anger to help him move things. His whole life, gone. Burned away with a hand on his forehead and his eyes seared out of his head. His future, muddled as it might have been, destroyed because one of douchebag angel. Even though he’d been sucked into the supernatural world, a part of Kevin had hoped to get back to some semblance of a normal life. Maybe go to college and get the degree he’d worked so hard for. None of that would happen now. Though there was one bright spot that Kevin had hoped for once he’d gotten used to being dead. He’d hoped to see his mom again or at least hear about her. But every ghost he’d spoken to didn’t know her, didn’t recognize her description. And that hurt. A lot.

That frustration added to all the others and came to a head when Dean apologized _yet again_ for letting him die. For letting Gadreel in and not protecting Kevin. Rage seared through Kevin’s chest and he slapped a hand on the coffee maker Dean was currently using, shutting it off. Dean immediately froze, staring at the coffee maker with a suspicious expression. Kevin flicked it on and off a few times, focusing his rage to try and make himself visible. As the rage came to a sharp point, Kevin felt himself flicker. Dean turned and saw him, mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Hey Dean,” Kevin said calmly, thrill shooting through him. _Finally!_ Now to say everything he wanted to say before he disappeared again. “Look, Dean, I know you’re sorry that I died but you need to get over it. It wasn’t your fault. And you and Sam need to work out your differences. Let the manpain go. Oh, and I managed to leave some information for you guys in the library. Good luck.”

Kevin felt himself flicker again and watched Dean look around the room quickly, wondering where he’d gone. Letting out a sigh, Kevin settled into the corner and observed Dean explaining to Sam what had happened. Then Sam mentioned that his mother might still be alive and Kevin sat bolt upright. Could she be alive? Dean unplugged the coffee maker, bringing it with him. It was a good idea. It took less energy for Kevin to manipulate that than to show himself. He followed after, hope buoying him. If his mother was still alive then maybe getting sucked into this world wasn’t a complete disaster after all. He could help keep her safe once she was found. This whole ghost thing was becoming natural, slow as it might be. And there was no way Kevin was letting her get hurt again because of him.


End file.
